


Watching An Agent in the Shadows

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Agent in the Shadows, Philinda - Freeform, Watching the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: A computer programming sends the agent of SHIELD and Avengers to a movie theatre to watch my story An Agent in the Shadows.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, THE AVENGERS OR AGENTS OF SHIELD!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the characters watching my story of An Agent in the Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unrelated to my other watching the show/movie fanfiction.

“What are we doing here?” asked Ward.

“I don’t know,” said Skye.

In the room was the Avengers, Coulson's team and the population of New York.

**“You are here because I wanted you to prepare you all for devastating attacks and events,” said a voice in the walls.**

“Who are you?” said Thor.

“Oh, my God, I’m in the same room as Thor,” said Skye, using her cover.

**“I don’t have a name. I am a computer programming created by Shadows and FitzSimmons. in the year 2018. We will be watching a TV show called ‘An Agent in the Shadows’. Avengers and SHIELD agents please introduce yourselves. Say your name, SHIELD rank, codename, and what year you are from. No need for covers as they will all be revealed in the show.”**

“My name’s Tony Stark. Consultant. Iron Man. 2012.”

“Peter Stark. I’m not even a consultant. Peter Parker. 2012.”

"Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. 2012."

“Steve Rogers. Level 8. Captain America. 2012.”

“Natasha Romanoff. Level 8. Black Widow. 2012.”

“Clint Barton. Level 8. Hawkeye. 2012.”

“Thor Odinson. Consultant. I have no codename. 2012.”

“Bruce Banner. Consultant. Hulk. 2012.”

“Nick Fury. Director. Fury. 2012.”

“Maria Hill. Commander. Hill. 2012.”

“Phil Coulson. Level 8. I have no codename. 2013.”

“That’s not possible, seeing as you’re dead,” said Tony.

**“All will be revealed.”**

“Melinda May. Level 8. The Cavalry. 2013. If anyone calls me the Cavalry, you're dead.”

“Grant Ward. Level 7. I have no codename. 2013.”

"Antoine Triplett. Level 7. Trip. 2013."

"John Garrett. Level 8. Garrett. 2013."

“Leopold Fitz. Level 5. FitzSimmons. 2013.”

“Jemma Simmons. Level 5. FitzSimmons. 2013.”

Everyone looks at Skye in anticipation, those who know about the cover look at her in worry.

“Skye Coulson-May. Level 9. Shadows. 2013.”

“What?” said Ward, “You’re a hacker with the Rising Tide. You publicly hate SHIELD.”

“Stupid cover,” muttered Skye.

“Skye’s been a SHIELD agent since she was eight,” said Fury.

**"I'll give everyone five minutes to mingle."**

"Hey, Jim," said Trip.

"Trip. Skye," said Principal Morita.

"Uncle Jim, come meet Uncle Sam," said Skye.

Over by Cap.

"Uncle Steve, meet Uncle Jim," said Skye.

"Jim Morita. It's such an honour."

"You must be Morita's grandson," said Steve, "Hey Trip."

**“All right, everyone, sit down.”**

**(Left -- >** **Right:**

**Tony Peter Steve Nat Clint Thor Bruce**

**Fitz Simmons Skye Trip May Coulson**

**Hill Fury Ward Garrett**

**The population of New York)**

When Ward and Garrett sat down, handcuffs tied them to their seats.

“What’s happening?” asked Ward.

 **“Isn’t it obvious?** **Well, let’s start the show…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to add the population of New York in because I wanted to see their reactions.


	2. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 1

“Is it safe for classified information to be leaked to the public like this?” asked Fury.

**“Anything that can endanger lives will be wiped from their minds, but anything that could save lives will remain there. Also, all these people have been vetted to stay on the good side in the future. And all possible timelines have been considered so should the memory wiping technology not work, no lives will be endangered by leaks to the press. And the press who are here and publish something, only those who are here today will be able to read the article.”**

“Ok,” said Fury.

**“The secret is out. For decades, your organization has stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know. They’re among us. Heroes. And monsters.**

“Sorry, Uncle Bruce,” said Skye.

“It’s okay, it was for your cover.”

**The world is full of wonders. We can’t explain everything we see, but our eyes are open, so what now? There are no shadows for you to hide in. something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?” Skye said.**

“I’ve always wondered that,” said an old lady.

**“That was great,” said Commander Hill, “We have another mission for you,”**

“That was an agent?” asked a college student.

“I was undercover,” said Skye.

**“So, I no longer have to keep this cover,” said Skye with a hopeful look on her face.**

“I hated that cover, still do,” she said glaring at Fury and Hill.

**“You will stay with your cover, you are joining Coulson’s team undercover as a consultant.”**

“Don’t they all know you’re an agent?” asked Tony.

“Not everyone,” said Hill.

**“But AC knows who I am,” said Skye, “He’s my dad.”**

“See,” said Tony.

**“But Ward doesn’t,” said Maria, “Coulson, May, and FitzSimmons will know your true identity, but as far as Ward is concerned, you are a young hacker who is an orphan that is looking for her parents.”**

“That explains the cuffs,” said Ward.

**“Mum’s in the team,” said Skye shocked, “She hasn’t been in the field since Bahrain?”**

“I miss my buddy in the field,” said Nat.

“I thought I was your buddy,” said Clint.

“I was talking about the four, and then five, of us. Strike Team Delta…” said Nat.

“Ohhh.”

“Who is this Strike Team Delta?” asked Thor.

“It was me, Mel, Nat, Clint and Skye,” explained Coulson slowly.

**“She’s only the pilot”**

“Only…” said Skye, raising her eyebrow.

“You were in danger, I didn’t want you getting hurt. Also, he attacked first,” defended May.

“Who knew all we had to do was attack you,” said Coulson.

**“Why can’t Ward know my identity?”**

**“We have intelligence that he and John Garrett have been working against S.H.I.E.L.D.**

“That explains the cuffs,” said Tony.

**We have Agent Triplett keeping tabs on Garrett for us,**

“You’re spying on me,” Garrett asked Trip. 

“I’m just doing my job,” said Trip.

**we need you for Ward, he might open up to someone that isn’t a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. more than he would to a Level 9 Specialist,” she said winking, “An Agent will pick you up shortly, you must follow Agent Coulson’s orders,”**

Skye groaned.

“No, you will follow his orders,” said Fury.

“But I’m technically his boss,” said Skye.

“Not on this mission,” said Fury.

“But Uncle Nick,” whined Skye.

**“But - I’m a higher clearance level than him,” groaned Skye, she was always in trouble for not following his orders.**

“He’s still your Dad,” said Hill

**“Keep safe Agent Coulson-May. Hill out,” she says as she hangs up the phone.**

**“How will you come to us? From the air?**

“True,” said Clint.

**From the ground?**

“Also true,” said Nat.

**How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It’s everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide. You will not find us. You will never see our faces, but rest assured, we will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing, nothing, can stop us in the…” Coulson opened the van door. “Hey. What up?” Ward placed a bag over her head.**

“The way you said it makes the kidnapping sound so casual,” said Peter.

“How are you so calm about this?” asked Ned.

“Us rich kids are trained in kidnapping situations. It’s usual for us kids to be kidnapped by people who want a ransom,” said Flash, “You wouldn’t understand, Fatso.”

“Don’t be mean to my best friend. He’s been my friend longer than you have, and you’re not very nice,” said Peter.

“Peter, you didn’t have to do that,” said Ned.

“But you’re my best friend, what else was I going to do?”

**In the interrogation room was Ward, Coulson, and Skye.**

**“You guys are making a big mistake,” said Skye, keeping her cover.**

“Were they really kidnappers,” began May, “They would be.”

“She would kick their butts,” said Peter.

**“You don’t look that big,” said Ward.**

“That’s what makes her so good,” said Nat.

**“Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group, the Rising Tide.”**

“Yeah, you ruined my hair,” joked Skye.

“What did they do?” asked Dave, a reporter from the Daily Bulge.

“Revealed classified information to the public and endangered lives. That is why we had Agent Coulson-May 

**“I don’t know what you…”**

**“OK, there are two ways we can do this,” said Ward.**

**“Oh, Is one of them the easy way?”**

“No,” said Skye, “There is no easy way when dealing with SHIELD.”

**“No.”**

**“Oh.”**

**“What’s your name?” asked Coulson nicely.**

“Good cop, bad cop,” said Clint.

“Grow up.”

**“Skye.”**

**“What’s your real name?”**

“That is my real name,” said Skye.

**“That can wait. It’s another name we need. A certain hero,” Coulson said, keeping her cover.**

“Good,” said Fury, “Prevent her from answering without giving anything away.”

**“What makes you think I know that?”**

**“Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the Hooded Hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts.”**

“Not a mistake,” said Skye and Nat.

**“Wow, yeah. Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters? What is this? A plane? I got inside. And by now you’ve discovered you can’t beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing.”**

“If you weren’t already the best agent in SHIELD, I would be impressed by your guess,” said Nat.

**“We have a fairly strong coincidence. You were on the scene right before it went up in flames. Wanna tell me what my team is gonna find there? How did you know the hooded man was in the building?”**

“Contacts.”

**“Did you blow it up to draw him in?” Ward suggested.**

“How did you get that idea?”

**“Did you?” asked Skye to Ward.**

“Very funny,” said Ward.

**“That’s not our style.”**

**“I was just kidnapped by your style. S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course, you’d be covering up Centipede.”**

“Revealing relevant information at the right time,” said Fury.

“Uncle Nick, are you going to be like this the whole time?” asked Skye.

“I want the public to understand everything that’s going on so that they don’t take things the wrong way.”

“Good point. It’s just annoying.”

**“Centipede?” mouthed Ward to Coulson.**

**“Holy no way. You don’t know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?” said Skye, she wasn’t lying about the bet, she had bet FitzSimmons that she could work out how Nick Fury lost his eye.**

“Great bet,” said Skye.

“You never told us what actually happened though,” said Simmons.

“Fury said that I couldn’t tell anyone, or he’d leak baby photos of me onto the internet,” said Skye.

“That threat’s still there,” warned Fury.

“But the story’s so funny,” said Skye. “Auntie Carol will tell you when she next visits,” Skye whispered to FitzSimmons.

**“You need to think about your friend. We’re not the only ones interested in people with powers. We’d like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will wanna exploit him, and the guy after that will wanna dissect him.”**

“It’s sad but true,” said Coulson to the public.

“Why?” asked Betty.

“They want to understand their biology,” explained Simmons.

**“What is Centipede?” butted in Ward.**

“Impatient much,” said Cindy.

**“Centipede. It was chatter on the web, and then, gone. I traced the access point MAC address to that building.”**

“So you’re a hacker,” asked Dave.

“And so much more,” muttered Trip.

“Can you tell me what they are?” asked Dave.

“You’ll see,” said Trip mysteriously.

**“What were you after?” asked Ward.**

“The truth.”

**“The truth. What are you after?”**

“You don’t change much,” said Fitz.

**“World peace. You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up, but you’re never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye.”**

“It was my job to control what leaked and what didn’t so that we still had our secrets that would endanger lives incase they were leaked,” explained Skye to the public.

**“Well, just because you’re reasonable and firm doesn’t mean that you’re not an evil faceless government tool bag,” said Skye, knowing who he was.**

“What does that make me?” asked all the SHIELD agents.

“Nice people.” said a shrugging Skye.

**“Just give us your guy’s name.”**

**“He’s not my guy!”**

**“You understand he’s in danger.”**

**“Then let me go! Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here.”**

“Me talking to him would’ve gone down better than Ward talking, he’s too impatient,” explained Skye.

**You wanna be alone with him. Of course,” Ward said, “She’s a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower.”**

“Ewww,” said Skye and Peter.

“You realise, I’m dating Pepper, I have a son, and SHE’S 15 YEARS OLD!” said Tony to Ward.

**“What? I would… It was one time.”**

“What!” said May.

“Peter’s 8th birthday party, it was fancy dress. It’s not a complete lie.”

**“Ward,” said Coulson walking out of the interrogation room, “Is it the girl? Is she getting under your skin? Or is it the assignment? Are you so anxious to get out of this that you’d deliberately blow an interrogation?”**

**“Give me a minute alone with her, you’ll have your answers.”**

“Doubt it,” said Nat, “I trained her.”

**“She’s an asset.”**

“Nah, she’s an agent,” said Clint.

**“She is such an… wait, asset?”**

“What were you going to say?!” asked Coulson.

“Dad, calm down,” said Skye.

**“We don’t know anything about her. Do you appreciate how often that happens? That never happens. We need what she knows. She is also 15, she loves social media, so if she doesn’t know, she can find out. I’ll talk to her.”**

**Coulson walked into the interrogation room alone and turned the camera off.**

**“Hey Skye,” he said smiling.**

**“Hey Dad, I missed you,” she said hugging him.**

“You’re her dad?” asked Dave.

“Yeah.”

**“Was the bag really necessary, Dad, you messed up my hair,” Skye says. He can’t help but laugh, as he returns the hug.**

“Yeah, can’t you find another way of blindfolding someone?” asked Skye.

**“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you we were picking up. Maria just told me that it was someone both Melinda and I knew and that we had to keep your cover.”**

“You didn’t tell them that it was Skye that they were collecting?” asked Nat, “That could have cost her cover.”

**Coulson went over to the camera and turned it on again.**

**“Ward you can come in now,” he said, “This is QNB-T-16. It is the top-shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives. It’s a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. It was created by an agent that nobody has seen, excluding Commander Hill and Director Fury,**

“Not completely true,” said Nat.

**she goes by the name Shadow**

“You discovered a truth serum?” asked Bruce Banner.

“By accident,” said Skye

“What were you doing to accidentally discover a truth serum? 

**because when she is on a mission, her targets never see her because she resides in the shadows.**

“You’re just bragging about your daughter to your daughter,” said Clint.

**And don’t worry the effects only last about an hour,” Coulson said, he knew that Skye knew who he was talking about, she was Shadow.**


	3. Season 1 Episode 1 Part 2

**“And you’ll have a nice little nap, and we’ll have all the answers to our… Hey!** **What the hell!” Phil had shot Ward with the truth serum.**

“Ha,” said Cint.

“Uncle Clint, grow up,” said Skye.

**“I’m sorry, did that hurt?”**

“It should hurt a little,” said Skye, “But that’s because of the needle.”

**“No. But you’ve lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try and mark my pain in front of beautiful women because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My God, this stuff works fast.”**

May growls, “She’s fifteen, and you knew it.”

“I had just been injected with a truth serum,” said Ward.

**“Don’t trust us? Ask him whatever you’d like.”**

“Basically, he gave them a way to interview him without him knowing he’s being interrogated,” explained Hill to the public.

**“Wait a minute. Wait, you can’t just… This is not protocol!”**

“It is in this situation,” said Fury.

**“You seem nervous, Agent Ward.”**

“She’s a natural,” said Daniel, another reporter.

**“I’m calling to mind my training. There’s no way I’m gonna reveal classified secrets to a girl who’s hell-bent on taking us down.”**

“How much classified info did he reveal?” asked Clint.

“Not that much, really,” said Skye.

**“Have you ever killed anyone?”**

“That’s the first question you ask?” asked Tony.

“I had a cover.”

**“Yes, a few. High-risk targets. But they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn’t feel good afterwards.”**

**“And does your grandmother know about these things?”**

**“Gramzy?” he said as Skye laughed to herself.**

“You just gave her something to make fun of,” said May.

**Skye walked into another room on the plane.**

**“Did Agent Ward give you anything?”**

**“He told me he’s been to Paris, but he’s never really seen it and he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti.”**

“It’s a magical place,” said Coulson.

**“It’s a magical place.”**

“Stop repeating yourself,” said Clint.

**“Ward doesn’t like your style. But I do.”**

“We do have a very similar style,” said Coulson.

“Nah, I’m more like Mom,” said Skye.

“Come in, kick-butt, leave without a trace,” sang Clint.

**“What about him?”**

**“... remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars’ worth of company property …” said the news reporter.**

“Damn,” said Mr Delmar.

**“This is wrong. This is not the guy I met. He was… He just needs a break.”**

“If you said that about everyone? Wouldn’t all the bad guys go free?” asked Ned.

“Not all of them. If they’re doing it to support their family, and just have the wrong idea, and haven’t done anything too wrong. So, like this guy. They deserve a break. The guys who are doing it because they want to, or have done something too unforgivable, don’t deserve a break,” explained Skye.

**“Then give him one. What have you got?”**

**“Michael Peterson. Factory Worker, married, one kid. Get injured, gets laid off, wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, someone tells him they can make him strong again. Make him super.”**

“He does deserve a break,” said Dave.

**“Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?” asked May.**

“Because they can,” said Fury.

**“Fitz, what do we have from the security footage? Before the blast,” Coulson says as Fitz gets up the footage.**

“Wow,” said Principal Morita, “The tech is amazing.”

**“What are we seeing?” asked May.**

**“Well, the man is angry at the other man,” said Fitz in his Scottish accent.**

**“The data is very corrupt,” finished Simmons in her English accent.**

**“Yeah, like Cold War Russia corrupt,” said Fitz getting his confidence back, “I-I can’t sync the time code without -”**

**“What if you had the audio?” suggested Skye, “I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file’s in my van. There’s too much background noise for me, but you could probably…”**

**“You can clean that up, can’t you?” said Simmons to Fitz, “Find a sync point and use cross-filed validation to find -”**

**“But I can’t find scrub for expression patterns when the VITC is all…”**

**“Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?”**

**“Yeah, attached to the back porch. Brilliant. That audio would be great.”**

“I thought you were supposed to act like you didn’t know each other?” asked Thor.

“We can’t help that,” said Skye, “Also, Ward was asleep so no need for the cover.”

**“Your van’s here. But you were right. We couldn’t decrypt the files,” said Coulson, secretly they hadn’t tried, he knew that Skye would have made it impossible.**

“I’ll bet you hadn’t tried,” said Nat.

“Correct-o.”

**“The encryption is coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I’m in business.”**

“The best way to encrypt something,” said Skye.

**“Agent May will escort you. And on your way out, wake up Ward.”**

“Right.”

**May and Skye were in the van, it was nice for them to do some catching up.**

**“So Mum, what have you done in the past six months?”**

“Not much,” said May.

**“The same old, desk duty, survive your father’s dorkiness,” May said as they laughed, “What have you done?”**

“I’m not dorky,” complained Coulson.

“Captain America trading cards?” said Skye.

“Historical collectables?” said May.

“Dork,” finished Clint and Nat. Coulson huffed.

**“Live in this van, unable to drive, as you sure I can’t get an early license, I’m almost 16,” she said as she got a call from Fitz.**

“You have to be 16,” said Fury, “We can’t cover it up like we can when you fly the Quinjet.”

“You let her drive a plane?” asked someone with social services.

“In the middle of nowhere and an autopilot to take over if she’s about to crash,” explained Hill, “We wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t safe.”

“It’s really fun.”

**“Audio file should be coming through. It’s not compressed so it might take a minute.”**

**“Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I’m getting it. S, uh, uh, when, when you get back, I’ll show you my thing. A thing. It’s not… It’s-it’s my hardware. My equipment! Let’s hang up.”**

“So awkward.”

**“So the alien metal wasn’t the explosive?” asked Coulson to Simmons.**

**“Well, I assumed from the break pattern and dispersion that it was. But it’s just dripping with gamma radiation and… Ugh. Now it’s dripping. Fun!”**

“Ewww,” said Tony.

“Cool,” said Bruce.

“I thought we were on the same wavelength, Brucie Bear,” complained Tony.

**“So what did that get us?” asked Ward annoyed.**

“Impatient much,” said Tony.

**“Skye’s sending us the rest of her decrypted files on Centipede, but we have her audio. I’ve loaded it up,” said Fitz.**

**“Nice work,” said Coulson.**

**“Using motion estimation, Bayesian inference, a beam splitter, and a little diffraction theory, our mystery man appears,” Fitz says as a hologram appears of the surveillance footage, “It’s like magic, but it’s, it’s science.”**

“So cool,” said all the sciencey people in the room.

**“Explosives in the case?” asked Ward.**

**“Please, calm down. Just let me check your vitals,” said the doctor from the footage.**

**“I feel fine. I want to feel more,” said the patient, “Where’s the doctor? Where is she?”**

**“If you don’t settle down, I’ll-I’ll have you sedated.”**

“Bit drastic,” said Pepper.

**“Where is she?” screamed the patient.**

**“Wait, did you see that on his arm?” asked Fitz backing up the footage.**

“Centipede.”

**“What does that look like to you?” asked Coulson.**

**“A centipede,” said Ward.**

“Not very creative with the name,” said Flash.

“They’re not always, son,” said Steve, “In the 40s, the leader of HYDRA was called Red Skull because the serum burnt off his skin and he had a red skull.”

**“It’s an intravenous filter for his blood. This goo, sir? Very similar to the serum Dr Erskine developed in the ‘40s for the…”**

“Super-soldier,” said Steve.

**“Super-soldier,” finished Coulson.**

**“I’m reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum. Every known source of superpower, thrown in a blender.”**

“Wow,” said Dave the reporter.

**“We need to see the origin of the blast. Run it back from the last point recorded.”**

“No wonder it exploded,” said Bruce.

**Back in the van, Skye had just finished taking everything she needed.**

**“That should do it, this is my contacts for the Rising Tide, should I need them,” she gave them to her mum, “I don’t need them anymore.”**

“You’ll always need them,” said Hill.

**“Yes you do, you cover isn’t over. They still might want you for information on S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she said giving the SD card back to her daughter.**

“But I hate the cover.”

**“I hate this cover, I have to bad mouth the organization that I have grown up in.”**

“How long have you been with SHIELD?” asked Ned.

“7 years if you mean actually in the organisation. But if you count the years where I knew about it and was loyal to SHIELD, then 10 years,” said Skye.

“You’ve been with SHIELD for 10 years at the age of 15?” asked Mr Harrington.

“My parents are SHIELD agents. My godparents are SHIELD agents.”

“What about school?” asked Mr Dell.

“I was homeschooled. That sped up the learning so that I could graduate high school by the age of 11. I then went to MIT for a year where I got two PHDs,” said Skye.

“And you were a field agent then,” supplied Clint.

“And you still joined Coulson whenever he met a superhero,” said Nat.

“How old were you?” asked Flash.

“10 when I met Stark. 12 when I went again. 12 when I met Thor. 14 when the Battle of New York happened,” said Skye.

**“I know, it will be over soon. Let’s head back.”**

**“All right. Let me just…” May was attacked from behind and left unconscious.**

“Are you alright?” asked Pepper.

**“Mike! What are you doing?” she wanted to go to her mother, but she had to stick to her cover.**

“Sorry Mom,” said Skye.

“I’d rather you protect your cover than check if I’m alright,” said May

**“Saving you. From the scary men in the dark suits. And you’re gonna help save us.”**

“Us?”

**“Us?” asked Skye as Mike brought in Ace.**

**“Don’t cry, OK? Stay strong for me, Ace. What are we?”**

**“We’re a team,” said Ace.**

**“That’s right. Now drive!”**

“She can't drive.”

“I can,” said Skye, “I just don’t have a license.”

**Back on the bus, the rest of the team was looking at what caused the explosion.**

**“EXTREMIS It’s new. Completely unstable,” said Coulson.**

“Not fun, either,” said Pepper.

Peter hugs her.

**“Poor man didn’t bring an explosive. And Mike has the same stuff in his system,” said Simmons.**

“Don’t they research what they’re giving their ‘patients’?” asked an annoyed Tony.

**“Well, judging by his strength level, a lot more,” said Ward.**

“He’s gonna blow up,” said Bruce.

**“So any minute now, Mike is gonna -” asked Fitz**

“Oh, my God. I think like  _ the _ Bruce Banner,” said an excited Fitz.

**“He’ll take out anyone within a two-block radius.”**

“Damn.”

**“Well, you wanted a bomb,” said Coulson to Ward.**

**“Sir? He didn’t explode because he was angry. The two are connected. Well, it’s kind of a chemical surge, but calming him down will buy him a minute at most. he will detonate within the next few hours,” said Simmons.**

**“Solution?” asked Coulson.**

**“Isolate him? Get him away from people?”**

**“Or? Put a bullet through his brain,” said Fitz defeated.**

**“If he’s dead, this eradicated metabolic process will stop.”**

“Isn’t there a way where he doesn’t die?” asked Pepper.

**“You need to come up with a third option. One that doesn’t involve Mike’s son losing a father.”**

“I agree with Phil,” said Pepper.

“I still think his first name is Agent,” said Tony, “And Skye’s first name is Shadow.”

**“May?”**

**“He took Skye!” said May trying not to worry him, but failing. Even if he couldn’t show it, he was scared to the bone.**

“You shouldn’t be scared. If it came to whether my life was in more need of saving, I would have blown my cover,” said Skye.

**“You alright?” he asked his wife.**

**“We’ll deal with that later. At length. Right now we need to figure out where they went.”**

“That was a lengthy chat,” said Coulson, shivering.

**“Oh, no! What is this nonsense? Why are you making nonsense?” asked Simmons, their server had just been hacked.**

“The best hacker in the world hacked our system,” explained Coulson.

“Dad,” groaned Skye.

**“This isn’t me!” said Fitz defensively, “It’s noise. Someone’s hacking our secure channel.”**

“It’s not that hard if you work for SHIELD,” said Skye.

**“It’s longitude and latitude,” said Coulson entering the lab, “Mike took Skye. She’s telling us where.”**

“See, genius,” said Coulson.

“I think they gathered that when they learnt she graduated MIT at age 12,” said May.

**“We’ll take the nice lady with us. We-we, we can’t go to the airport, so we’ll take a train. And there, she’ll, she’ll help us start over. Make a new life. A better life. Like I always said,” Mike said to Ace.**

“See, he just needs a break,” said Skye.

**Look at this place. You’re gonna risk thousands of lives over some nobody?” questioned Ward.**

“Nobody is a nobody,” said Skye, “Not even Nobody.”

“I don’t get it,” said Flash.

“She’s talking about Greek Mythology. You know  Polyphemus?” said Peter.

“No, we’re not all geniuses like you.”

**“Nobody’s nobody, Ward. FitzSimmons will come through. Mr Peterson, good morning. We’re not a threat, we’re here to help. But you’re in danger and we need to take you in.”**

“Saying ‘we need to take you in’ sounds like you’re arresting someone,” said Peter.

**“What did you do?” screamed Mike. He blew the door off the van and ran off with Skye. While in the station, Skye causes a distraction to get away from Mike and runs upstairs, but Mike follows. There was a guy with a gun following them. May arrived upstairs to see Mike falling over the railings and back down to the first floor. The third-party turns the gun on Skye before she can do anything, May has the man disarmed and unconscious, she walks over to Skye.**

“Is that how pilots are trained with SHIELD?” asked a commercial pilot.

“She’s a Specialist trained in piloting a plane, not a pilot trained in combat, do you get it?” asked Hill nicely.

“That makes sense.”

**“I could have done that you know. I thought you were just the pilot.”**

**“I am, I’m going to be having some words with your father about this.” Skye smiles.**

“Why are you smiling?” asked Thor

“She just did something I haven’t seen her do in six years,” said Skye.

**“I told Ace, his dad is coming home,” Skye told her dad as they walked over to Lola.**

**“He will be,” said Phil.**

**“That was one way to get back into the field, almost being blown up.”**

“It’s so fun,” said Skye.

“That’s your idea of fun?” asked Flash.

“I’m a fifteen year old with a PHD in Chemistry,” deadpanned Skye.

**“Not exactly how I pictured our first mission going,” he said, getting into Lola.**

**“It’s a brave new world and a really old car.”**

“I can’t believe you never told me,” said Skye.

“Told you what?” asked Peter.

“You’ll see.”

**“Lola can keep up. Are you staying or are you going to annoy Hill until she gives you new orders?” he asked.**

“I think I’ll stay.”

**“I’m not exactly a team player.”**

“How come?” asked Peter.

“I’m one of SHIELDs greatest kept secrets, not even all the agents know I exist. Those who know my name have signed NDAs. I’m not even on SHIELD files in case of a data leak. I’ve never had to work as a team because in order to work as a team, you have to exist,” said Skye.

**“We’re not exactly a team but we are in a position to do some good. Besides, you were willing to join the Avengers, they were a team… eventually,”**

“You almost joined the Avengers?” asked a fanboying Ned, “What happened?”

“Dad died,” she said.

**he says and picks up a ringing phone, “Is that confirmed?”**

“Is what confirmed?” asked Tony.

**“They want us to go in and confirm it,” says Ward.**

**“What have we got?” Skye asked.**

**“An 0-8-4, you’ve got ten minutes to decide if you want to stay.”**

“What’s an 0-8-4?” asked Thor.

“An object of unknown origin. Your hammer was one,” said Coulson.

“My hammer doesn’t have an unknown origin. It was made in the heart of the dying star  Nidavellir,” said Thor.

“We didn’t know that,” said Coulson.

**“There is no way we can get to the bus in ten minutes,” she said as Lola began to fly, “Dad, how long has Lola been able to fly?”**

“That’s what they neglected to tell me,” explained Skye.

“That’s so cool.”

**“Always.”**

**“When were you planning on telling me?”**

“When you could drive,” said May.

**“When you were 16”**

**“I’m 15 and a half.”**

**“It was your mother’s idea that we tell you now, you are more mature than others your age, I mean, you are a top-level secret agent who was asked to join the Avengers by Nick Fury himself.”**

“Wow.”


	4. Season 1 Episode 2 Part 1

**“From now on, these clips will be from the future for everyone.**

**“Skye? That girl’s not qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,” said Ward annoyed.**

Everyone in the theatre snorted at that except Ward

**“Agreed, that’s why I’ve invited her on as a consultant. S.H.I.E.L.D. does it all the time, technically, Starks a consultant.”**

At this Stark made an annoyed noise.

**“And, technically, Skye’s is a part of the Rising Tide, she hacked our RSA implementation.”**

**“Twice,” said Coulson, he hated talking about his daughter like this, “From a laptop. Imagine what she will do with our resources.”**

“Amazing things,” said Fury.

**“I am, that’s exactly what I am imagining under this frown. Did you bring me on for risk assessment? She’s a risk. She doesn’t think like us.”**

“Because I’m not old and stuff,” said Skye.

“Not all of us are old,” said Fury.

“Ok, maybe not FitzSimmon and Maria are old, but most are.”

**“Exactly.”**

**Skye was greeted by Jemma and Fitz.**

**“Agent Coulson told us the news. What a wonderful surprise.”**

“Do they know?” asked Ned.

“Yeah. We went to the Academy together,” said Skye.

**“Yeah, living in an aeroplane with my parents, Ward and you two, the only sane people,” said Skye. She knew them from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. They were in the same Science and Technology class.**

“We’re sane,” said May and Coulson.

“I’m fifteen. All fifteen-year-olds think their parents are insane,” said Skye.

**“I wouldn’t say we’re sane.”**

**“You know about Ward, right?” Skye asked.**

**“Yeah, Commander Hill told us, get close to him and keep your cover.”**

“Good.”

**“Yeah, according to Ward, I can’t even throw a punch,” she said annoyed. They learned about Shadow in the Operations department of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, but never her name, she was the youngest person ever to complete S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in Communications and then complete Operations and then Science and Technology. She was only currently 15.**

“You know, they learn about Shadow in the Ops, but they never mention my name. So, if anybody, who doesn’t know who I am, meets me, they underestimate me. I know that’s good if it was a bad person, but for your colleagues to underestimate you, it’s really demotivating. This is why I shouldn’t be a secret anymore,” said Skye.

“It’s for your safety,” said Fury.

**“We have two kids on this bus who aren’t cleared for combat. You’re adding a third” said May, keeping her cover, even if she hated it.**

“I hate her cover,” said May.

**“At least FitzSimmons are trained S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists. But Skye?”**

“Trained Comms, Ops and Science,” said Coulson, proud.

**“You’ve got to hate this?” asked Simmons to Skye whilst they were looking at the live footage.**

“I do,” said Skye.

**“I would, being the highest in clearance level and having to act as a hacker who until a few days ago, hated S.H.I.E.L.D.,” said Fitz.**

“I’m not the highest clearance yet,” said Skye, “I’ve got to wait until I’m 18 to be promoted.”

“What level are you?” asked Betty.

“Level 9.”

**“It’s bad for AC and May because they have to pretend that they don’t know me and I’m a risk for this team, Ward is the risk, he is a mole but we don’t know what organization he reports to so we have to act as though we don’t know he’s a mole,” Skye moaned.**

“That’s annoying.”

**“You said this was a select team assembled to work new cases, to protect people. I don’t see how letting some hacker tag along -”**

“I’m not just some hacker,” said Skye.

“We know,” said Ward.

“I’m a hacker in the Rising Tide who’s got contacts,” said Skye.

At this, everyone but Ward and Garrett starts laughing.

**“Looking for an objection I haven’t already anticipated. I’m calling this but your frown will be on the record.”**

“It won’t be,” said May.

**“We’ve been called in to investigate an 0-8-4”**

**“Officially it’s an Airborne Mobile Command Station, but we call it ‘the bus’. We find it best to use shorthand in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know? Because of the danger,” said Fitz, keeping their cover.**

“And because people are lazy when on missions,” said Skye.

**“Yeah, I’ve been up here before, but I didn’t see much, because of the bag Agent Ward put over my head.”**

“It was a brand new plane,” complained Fury.

**“Yes, so sorry about that. Water?” asked Simmons.**

“Cool,” said Peter

**“Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it.”**

“Cool!” said Ned.

**“Suit ride,” Skye said to Coulson as he walked over.**

**“I earned a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit right before the Battle of New York.”**

“No you didn’t,” said Nat.

“You were stabbed by my brother,” said Thor.

**“No, you didn’t.” Skye whispered, “You were stabbed in the heart by an Asgardian Scepter.”**

“See,” said the Avengers and Skye.

“You were stabbed by Loki?” asked Ned and Flash.

**After obtaining the 0-8-4 they left for the Sandbox.**

**“Top speeds a priority, May. Obviously. I know you didn’t want to see combat. I apologize for that. Do you need anything else before I go check on the device fueled by an evil that sits in the cargo hold?”**

“May will be asking for combat by the end of the month,” said Natasha.

**“Check on Skye, she is struggling to keep her cover, she is one of the best spies in S.H.I.E.L.D. and the best for her age, but she can’t show it.”**

“I am, aren’t I,” she said to Ward.

**“I know, I hate not being able to defend her, or even admit you are my wife, it is like our family doesn’t exist when Ward is around. But Skye has FitzSimmons to talk to, they are her age and they know her identity.”**

“So true,” said Fitz, Simmoms and Skye.

**“Love you,” May said, kissing her husband.**

“Get a room,” said Skye, “I still have nightmares.”

“Do we want to know?” asked Tony.

“No!” said Nat and Clint.

May and Coulson are blushing madly.

**“Love you too,” replied Coulson.**

**Coulson walked into the lab to find Fitz and Ward yelling at each other.**

**“Do we have a problem here?”**

“Yes.”

**“No, sir,” said Ward, “Just working on our communication. Not everyone was prepared for a firefight.”**

“We’re scientists, we aren’t trained for firefights,” said Ward.

**“We got out, didn’t lose anyone, saved a few of theirs. I’d say we did alright. anything else?” Skye raised her hand.**

**“Oh yeah, I have a small question, because I have been feeling like the tag-along hayseed rookie, but now I get the feeling that Ward doesn’t know which ones Fitz and which ones Simmons, and they’ve seen even less gunfire than me. And I’m no rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?” said Skye keeping her cover from Ward.**

“You are a genius though,” said Clint.

**“No, It’s our second,” said Jemma, also keeping the cover.**

**“I was your first. That’s sweet.”**

**“You’re amused?” asked Ward.**

“I’m am, to be honest.”

**“No, I’m terrified!**

“No, I’m never scared,” said Skye. May and Coulson coughed. “Ok, unless I’m watching my Dad dying or stuff like that. But, that’s it.”

**I am way over my head, but I’ve been on this team just as long as any of you have. I might as well be team captain,” she said,**

“I could be,” said Skye.

**“I am the highest clearance level,” she said in her head.**

“True,” said Nat.

**Coulson and FitzSimmons all knew this to be true, but for the sake of their real mission, nobody could know.**


End file.
